In the aircraft industry, there is a need for securing the interior wall, ceiling and floor panels comprising the fuselage to the frame of the aircraft in such a way as to minimize transfer of vibration and noise from the frame to the component parts of the fuselage. Heretofore, this was accomplished by employing a "noise-absorbing" mat and a floating nut attached to the frame with spring clips. The disadvantages of the present means for attaching the component parts of the fuselage to the frame are that the noise-absorbing mat absorbs moisture, mildews, absorbs and transmits odors and thus requires that it be continually replaced. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a replacement for the aforesaid noiseabsorbing mat and floating nut plate with a combination fastener and isolator which will provide improved vibration and noise isolation, require little or no maintenance or replacement, simplify installation, be fail-safe and not be subject to deterioration, molding and/or a source of unpleasant odor.